


Blanket Date

by parksfilter



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter
Summary: The first football game of the season on your campus’ home turf calls for a big night out, but when your friends leave you behind in the cold a handsome stranger is kind enough to help you stay warm.
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Reader, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Blanket Date

_ Finally. _ After waiting all summer long and getting through the first few weeks of the school year it’s time for the homecoming football game. Not only is it the first social highlight of the year, but it's also a great way to meet new people early on in the semester. 

Unfortunately, tonight you decided to opt for fashion instead of comfort. Which normally would have been a fair trade – except tonight is nearly freezing outside and your teeth are clattering together as your body racks with shivers. Mentally you’re cursing at yourself for leaving your gloves back in your dorm and choosing a denim jacket instead of something warmer. 

You’re quickly finding yourself jealously staring at the people surrounding you, aching for a set of mittens, or a warmer pair of socks. In efforts to keep warm, you cross your arms over your chest, tucking your hands into your armpits for some extra heat. 

Even your efforts to warm yourself up aren’t working; your feet are still restlessly tapping against the cold metal bleachers uncontrollably. You’re sure it's bothering the people sitting in front of you. They’re probably bouncing up and down in their seats from the power of your instinctive bounces to keep warm.

What made it all worse is that you’re currently sitting here, on the cold metal bleachers, alone. Your friends had gone to seek out some hot chocolate some time ago, what happens to seem like hours ago now. So not only are your fingers turning slightly numb, you look like a complete loner. None of this is a good look for you. 

Nothing could have possibly gotten worse until your eyes shifted from their lock on the 20-yard line to the steps to your right, noting some guy making his way near you. 

“Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking,” the words are mumbled under your breath, hoping that your little chant will actually work, and the male whose gaze is focused on the seat next to you will just keep ahead. 

But then he stops. Hovering just a few feet away from you with an insulated cup in one hand and a blanket in the other. How badly you wanted that blanket right now...

“This spot taken?” 

“Uh, no!” Your panicked voice blurts out. Actually, the seat was taken by a friend of yours who just stepped away to get a warm beverage, but the dreamy stare on this guy made you forget all about it. His chocolate brown eyes are enough to get lost in, but the way his eyes squint just the slightest bit as he smiles and flashes his perfect teeth your way...how are you supposed to tell him someone’s sitting there. 

“Mind if I sit?” 

His voice is just as soft as he looks, warm enough to make you melt into a puddle. 

“Not at all!” 

There you go again with the panicky fake-peppy voice of yours. It’s not every day that someone this attractive asks to sit next to you at a football game; and you sure as hell are not going to give up that opportunity. 

“Changbin,” he smiles, his hand outstretching towards you to shake your hand. 

“Y/N,” you return his smile before reluctantly removing your right hand from your left armpit. The cold air hitting the surface of your uncovered skin sent a quick chill down your spine, trying to play it off coolly by placing your hand in Changbin’s to shake.

Sadly you aren’t as smooth as you think, and Changbin’s eyebrows raise at your little shiver. “It’s cold out here,” his comment is a sad attempt at making this interaction less uncomfortable, but you’ll take it.

“Yeah,” you sigh as your hand tucks itself back into your armpit, “I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold.”

“I can tell.” A slight chuckle passes his lips, a smile remaining in its place as he sizes you up. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you're not dressed for the weather tonight. Not knowing how to respond, you let out an awkward laugh, nodding a bit in agreement. 

“Here,” his hands fiddle with the blanket as he scoots over closer to you, draping the fabric carefully over your shivering legs, “we can share.”

You meet his eyes with a grateful smile placed on your lips, “Th-thank you.” 

The fuzzy material instantly makes you feel warm – or maybe it’s the raging blush heating up your cheeks– regardless, you’re relieved you can finally get this shivering under control and can actually enjoy the game. But before you’re able to relish in the comfort of the blanket any longer Changbin speaks up.

“No problem, but you’ll owe me one,” the smirk plastered across his face leads you to confusion. Owe him for sharing a blanket?

“Huh?” Is the only sound you can manage to form, the sudden hot flash of nerves creeping into you as his statement continues to confuse you. 

He doesn’t let it float through your brain much longer, quickly jumping to clear things up before the moment becomes too uncomfortable to bear.

“I-I’d like to take you out sometime, if that's okay, of course.”

You stare at Changbin dumbfounded, the unrestful feeling that was just building quickly settling. But the moment is still quite uncomfortable, not knowing if you’re supposed to be the next one to speak or not. 

“You know, make it up to me for sharing the blanket? Like, let me take you on a date sometime…” his voice quickly trails off. Changbin’s breathing pattern changes swiftly as he awaits your answer, worried that he’s said something wrong, or caused you to tense up.

“Oh! Oh yea, of course,” a relieved smile sets on your face as you respond, and the weird tension that was beginning to set lifts. 

**Author's Note:**

> All works are copyright 2020 @parksfilter, all rights reserved. Do not edit, translate, modify, or repost on any platform. Crossposted from my tumblr @feliix and my wattpad @parksfilter


End file.
